The After Effect
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Wild, Wild West Night was a few weeks ago. Clare starts to feel the after effect of having sex with Drew, but doesn't know why yet. When she grabs a pregnancy test and it confirms she is, in deed, pregnant with his baby, how will he react? More importantly, how will their parents react? TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Guys, it's been so long and I am seriously sorry for leaving you all. I know I've abandoned my stories and I can't tell you how sorry I am. My laptop stopped working and I had no idea why. I had to get a new one and I thought I was gonna get it during Christmas, but I had to wait a little longer. I have it now and I'm going to continue to write. There will be days where I upload stories late, but that is because I am still in school (a senior at that) and it'll be more difficult for me. They keep giving us projects after projects, but whatever. Enough complaining. I have a fairly lengthy two-shot for you.

After watching Degrassi and seeing how baby Adam isn't Drew's baby, I had mixed emotions. I want Drew and Clare together, but I still have a little faith in her and Eli. I, ugh, I don't know. Whatever makes them happy. This was supposed to be a one shot, but after all the writing I've been doing, I decided to make it a two-shot. Anyway, this is a Clew two-shot…

-Adam isn't dead, nor will he ever be.

-Eli and Clare are broken up, but for a reason you will find out as you read. Eli and Clare didn't have sex at prom either.

-Clare and Drew did have sex in the prop room which means he took Clare's virginity.

Okay, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi. I own my plot.

**Two Shot: **_The After Effect_

**Pairing: **Clare and Drew

**Rating: **T

_(Clare)_

I flush the toilet after letting chunks of my breakfast out. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hands and rub my hands on my knees nervously. I've been throwing up a lot lately and I've been feeling nauseous. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I knew I was going to have to find out.

"Clare-Bear, are you okay honey?" mom calls out from the other side of the door.

"No," I sniffle. "I—I think I'm coming down with something…possibly the flu."

"Oh dear, well, Glen and I are getting ready to go to work. You want to stay home from school?"

"Yeah, I'll stay home. Can either one of you bring me some soup on your way home?"

"Sure, honey. Love you; feel better."

Once I hear mom's footsteps get farther and farther, I stand up and walk over to the sink. I rinse my mouth with mouthwash and stare at myself in the mirror. I knew there had to be a perfectly good explanation for me throwing up and the flu wasn't one of them. I couldn't be pregnant; Drew used a condom.

But, what if it broke? I couldn't handle the fact of being a teen mother and especially not with Drew as the father. He thought I was using him after Eli had dumped me. He basically told me he wanted his roommate and not someone who was a deceiving, teasing whore.

I didn't know what came over Eli and I had no intention to find out. Eli breaking up with me did, in fact, give me the reason to run in Drew's arms, but he wasn't the reason I wanted Drew. We've been spending a lot of time with each other during student council and I've gotten closer to him. He was no longer that immature jerk that my best friend, Alli, used to lust over. He was smart, funny, a smooth talker, and a great listener. I began to fall for him without even knowing!

I grab my phone from my pocket and dial Alli's number. I press my phone close to my ear and wait for her to pick up.

"Hey, Clare, Jenna and I are heading out for school. Do you need us to pick you up?"

"N—No, I just need you two to come over. Possibly skip school?"

"Why are you okay?" Alli asks worriedly.

"Um, I think I have a little problem."

-.-.-

"I'm p—p—pregnant," I stutter as I look at my two best friends who both have shocked faces.

"And Drew's the father?" Jenna asks shockingly. "W—What about Eli? Didn't you two have sex during prom?"

I didn't tell Alli, Jenna, nor Adam about Drew and having sex in the prop room during the school dance. I had like to forget about that tragic night. It had been something I didn't want to be reminded of.

Unfortunately, life has different things in store.

"They didn't have sex, because Clare had that bad nose bleed. Remember?" Alli informs Jenna.

"Oh…right. When are you going to tell him?" Jenna asks.

"I—I don't know, but first I have to talk to Adam. I know I should tell Drew first, but I need Adam's help. He knows Drew better than we do."

"Okay, well, as long as you do tell Drew. You know, Jenna and I will be here for you every step of the way."

"Thanks," I smile faintly. "I'm really nervous to tell Drew, because I'm afraid of how he'll react. He's still not talking to me and it's kind of hard to be around him without trying to flirt with him."

"You really like him, don't you?" Alli asks.

I nod my head shyly. I really do like Drew, but I don't know how I feel about carrying his child. We hardly talk now and I hate that he got some crazy idea that I was using him, because I was trying to get over Eli.

Alli and Jenna stay with me for as long as they can. They talk to me about my options which are: have the baby and keep it, have the baby and adopt it, or abort the baby. Aborting the baby was out of the question. I still have strong beliefs in that and I refuse to do it.

Jenna tells me about her giving up Tyson. She said it was the hardest thing she had to do, but it was for the best. She and K.C. were drifting apart. They both wanted to go their separate ways, but knew they couldn't do that with a baby in the way. She said Ty needed a better home and a place to grow where things were good; with her and K.C. as his parents, that wasn't going to happen.

"I still think about him, but I know he's somewhere better. K.C. and I needed to go our own ways and we weren't stable enough to raise Ty."

When Jenna sees the horrified look on my face, she quickly adds, "But, you and Drew are different. You two have people who can support you and the baby. K.C. and I didn't have anyone, but his mother and she was struggling, too. Even if you two don't work out, you can talk about the ways to raise the baby—that's if you don't want to give the baby up for adoption."

When I don' respond Alli responds, "Just talk to Drew. See how he'll react. If he doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life, then you can make the decision with your family. If he does want to be a part of it, then you two can make the decision…together."

I nod my head and take a deep breath. Alli and Jenna leave once school is let out. They say they're going to head to The Dot and offer me to come, but I politely decline. I don't feel like eating much, although I need to. I haven't ate since breakfast, but my nerves are everywhere.

How am I going to tell Drew that I'm pregnant? How will he react? How will I tell my mom? Will she be ashamed of me or will she support me? Helen can be a very unpredictable person. One moment she can support you, but the next she can be against you. Maybe with Glen around she'll be more supportive.

My cell starts to buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and look to see Adam's name flash across my screen. I take a deep, shaky breath and decide to answer the phone.

"You missed school. Are you okay?"

"No, Adam, I need to talk to you."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound too good. Want me to come over."

"Yes and make it quick."

"Gotcha."

Adam hangs up and decide to hide the pregnancy test before my mom and Glen come home. I go down the steps and sit on the sofa, anxiously waiting for the doorbell to ring.

The longer I stare at the locker, the slower time goes. My heart is pounding against my chest and my fingers are starting to get clammy from all the sweating I've been doing. The doorbell rings and I jump with fear. I quickly stand on my feet, smooth out my skirt, and walk towards the door. I unlock it and open, revealing my boy best friend standing there with a cheeky grin and bright eyes.

I step inside, inviting him to come in. He walks inside and sits down on the sofa. I close the door and walk to the couch and take a seat next to him. My fingers tap against my exposed thighs and I start to shake with nerves.

"What's wrong, Clare? You look a little…pale."

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out.

"P—Pregnant? And Eli's the father?"

"No," I shake my head. "Drew's the father."

Adam starts to laugh until he notices the serious look on my face. His laughter dies down and his smile slowly starts to fade away. His eyes goes wide and his mouth drops open.

"When the hell did this happen?" Adam screeches.

"Remember Wild, Wild West Night?"

"You a—and…my brother? You and Drew had…what the hell? Does he know?"

I shake my head. "I just found out today. I'm trying to figure out when to tell him."

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Adam squeals.

"I don't even know if I want to keep the baby yet, Adam."

"You have to! Even if Drew doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life, you should keep the baby. Who knows if you can get pregnant again?"

Adam is right. I didn't even think I could carry a baby, because of what happened during the summer. Maybe me keeping this baby would be good.

"When I tell Drew, will you be with me?"

"Of course," Adam grins.

-.-.-

"I have something I need to tell you," I tell Drew in a shaky voice.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy," Drew says as he taps on the controller buttons furiously.

It's been two days since I told Adam, Jenna, and Alli that I was pregnant. They told me I needed to tell Drew soon and in response, I told them I needed time. Two days was good enough, I guess.

Adam is still giddy about the information. He wants to tell Drew himself, but he promises to keep it a secret. He calls it "a bomb that's dying to explode." That's why I love Adam. He loves to keep my spirits happy.

"Drew, you and Dallas can play basketball later. Right now, Clare has something she needs to tell you," Adam speaks up.

I look over at Adam, silently thanking him with a gentle nod. He returns the nod and gives me a wink. I exhale a shaky breath and my heart starts to beat rapidly. My hands start to tremble.

"Clare, you okay? You look pale," Dallas comments.

"I—I'm fine," I mumble. "I just…I need some air," I quickly say as I run out of the door and stand outside. The cool, fresh air relaxes my body and calms my nerves. I run my shaky fingers through my hair and curse under my breath.

"Clare saying a curse word. I'm shock," I hear Drew say as he comes outside.

"Well, I have something else I need to tell you that I know you'll be quite shocked about."

"What?"

"Drew, I'm pregnant."

Drew doesn't respond quickly. In fact, all the color has been drained from his face. His eyes pops out of his head and his mouth opens to say something, but no words come out. He quickly closes his mouth and opens it again, but doesn't say anything.

"You can speak, Drew…please," I plead.

"I'm the father?" he asks slowly.

"You know that," I say. "You were my first, Drew."

"I know that, I just—we used a condom."

"Apparently it broke," I retort.

"Damn," Drew sighs. "What are we going to do?"

"Have a baby?" I ask hopefully.

"Clare, we're teens. We're still in high school. Having a baby shouldn't be an option for either of us."

"Well, who knows when or if I can have another baby, Drew?! What if this is my only chance to have one? I—I want to at least have one child in my life, even if it's with you."

Drew still doesn't respond. I'm thinking he's going to tell me no. He's going to say he doesn't want anything to do with me and the child. The look on his face is unreadable, so it's very hard to tell what he's thinking.

"I need to talk to my parents," he sigh. "I can't let you go through this alone."

I fling my arms around Drew and tears of joy start spilling out. Adam is clapping along with Dallas. Telling Drew was a success. Now we just have our parents to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello readers! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following. I really appreciate it, but unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I have other stories I have to focus on and two new stories that I'm working on.

By the way, I'm in a chipper mood—which is why my one-shots so far has been about babies. My mother is pregnant—squeals—and she's having a girl—even louder squeal. I'm just happy because after all she's been through and now she's preggo and six months! We thought she was four, but she's not, which is a shocker. Three more months to go!

Okay, enjoy today's chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

_(Drew)_

It's been two days since Clare told me she's pregnant. We're still trying to figure out a way to tell our parents. We came up with the idea that we should bring my parents over to her house and tell them all together. Adam is coming along, also, for support. He says he feels weird about this happening, but he's happy for us.

It's Friday afternoon and we're just getting out of school. Clare comes to my locker after she has gathered her belongings. Her face is pale and her hands are shaking. She keeps looking at her watch and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Clare?"

"Huh?" she says absentmindedly.

"You okay?"

"N—No, I'm nervous. My mother has high expectations for me. I'm the smart one; the one who makes the best decisions. How would she feel knowing her daughter is pregnant while still in high school? I wanted to go to Columbia and start a fresh life away from Toronto. Now…"

"Now, you can still accomplish that. I can move to New York with you and go to a community college, or something. We can find someone to babysit and either get a job, or I can just get a job. Whatever the case is, Clare, I will here with you every step of the way. You will not go through this alone."

Clare smiles softly. "Is that some sort of proposal Drew?"

The only person I've ever proposed to was Bianca, of course. I saw a future with her and that including getting married, having children, and growing old together—the perfect happily ever after. I hadn't thought about getting married after that. I thought about focusing on myself and getting my life on the right track. Not going to say that whatever happened between me and Clare is bad, but it is a life turner.

"I'm joking Drew," Clare finally say when she notices my silence. "But, we do need to talk about how we're going to do this. We can just share custody or—"

"Clare, you're going to be the mother of my child—my first child. There is no sharing custody. We are getting together; well, we're going to try this whole relationship thing out."

"That sounds like a plan," Clare blushes. "Now, ready to go tell our parents?"

-.-.-

"I'm pregnant," Clare announces when our parents are sitting together. Adam is giving us an encouraging nod. I look over at Clare to and notice how nervous she is. I reach over and grab her hand, squeezing it lightly to let her know it's okay.

"And we want to keep the baby. Clare can still fulfil her dreams and go to Columbia. I can go to New York with her and go to community college."

"Drew," my mother says in a stern voice while shaking her head, "you were just getting on the right track. I tolerated it when you wanted to marry Bianca, but you knocked up a girl who isn't even your girlfriend!?"

"Technically," Adam speaks up, "she is his girlfriend."

Mom and dad shoot Adam a glare and he sinks back in his chair. Clare's mom stands up and walks out of the room. Her step-dad gives her an apologetic look and decides to speak.

"Look, you two are very young and I understand that at the moment everything seems right, but you cannot possibly believe you can raise this baby together, do you? Clare, Drew, you two need to think about this carefully."

"We're done thinking," Clare speaks and her voice is full of anger.

"No, you're not," mom speaks. "You cannot raise a child and alone in another country! You think you have everything together, but where is the money going to come from? Who's going to support you three? Who's going to watch the baby when you're in college? Are you also going to get a job? You can't expect everything to be handed to you."

Clare slips her hand out of mine and runs out of the house.

"Drew," dad finally speaks, "I think we should just talk about this at home."

"No," I growl. "Whatever needs to be said can be said now."

"How can you make such a selfish, inconsiderate move?" mom asks. "Drew, what the hell were you thinking? I thought I taught you better than that!"

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child, mom!" I yell. "I can handle and own up to my own mistakes! Clare and I didn't plan this to happen, but we are going to plan what will happen. If you can't accept this, then I'm not going to stick around and beg you to. Who knows when Clare can have another baby, mom? After what she's been through in the summer, it's a damn miracle that she's carrying _my_ child."

"Mom," Adam says nervously before standing up, "Drew and Clare are very responsible. They did not plan for this to happen. They were safe, but the condom broke—this does happen."

"I understand it was a mistake, Drew, but I don't get why you want to raise a baby and alone in New York?!"

Clare's mother comes back into the living room with tissue in her hands. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

I sigh. I didn't expect this to go like this, but I knew their reactions weren't going to be good. I just want the best for me, Clare, and our baby.

"Where's Clare?" her mother asks.

-.-.-

_(Clare)_

It's too overwhelming; it's too much going on. I had to get out of there and get some air. Seeing my mother's reaction broke my heart. I knew she wouldn't be happy, but I didn't expect her to walk out of the room without even uttering a word.

This baby might be my only chance to have a child and damn it, I'm going to take that chance. I know our parents won't be happy, but I'm happy, Drew's happy, too. I think that's all that matters.

The door opens and I look up to see my mother coming outside. She comes sit next to me on the porch. For a moment, neither of us talk. I'm not sure where to begin and I guess she's not either. We're just trying to collect our thoughts and figure out what to say.

"Clare," she sighs, "I'm not disappointed in you. I just wished you'd wait a little longer for me to be a grandmother, but I'm not disappointed."

I smile through the tears that's falling down my face.

"But, you cannot just up and move to New York, Clare. You don't have anyone to help you and Drew raise the baby. You're not financially stable and how are you going to go to college when you have things to think about. Who's going to watch the baby? What about buying clothes, diapers, food, and much more. If you stay here, we can put you in a community college. It's not much, but it's good for now. Glen and I can take care of the baby on the days you need us to and the days it won't interfere with our schedule. If Audra and Omar are up to it, they can pick up the babies on some days, too."

"I don't think Audra and Omar will accept this."

"Then you have Glen and I. Not to mention you have Drew and I'm sure Adam is willing to help."

I nod and smile. "Thanks mom."

I pull her into a tight hug. Tears spill freely down my face. I just hope Drew's parents will come through.

"Come on, Clare-Bear, let's go back inside."

I nod my head and let go of my mother. I stand up and follow her back inside. All eyes are fixed upon me.

"Clare," Audra says, "I, um, apologize for the way I spoke to the both of you. I just…you two are still young and you seem like you have everything figured out, but you don't and that's okay. I think it would better if you and Drew stayed here that way we can all keep an eye on the baby until you two have everything together."

I nod my head and look over at Drew who has a smile on his face. "We can definitely do that."

-.-.-

Each day my stomach is grew. Now, I'm as big as a whale. Pretty soon, I'll be giving birth to a little girl: Brooklyn Grace Torres. Graduation is today and Drew fears I'll go into labor during. I try to shake it off and say I won't, but I fear the same thing. My contractions has been happening, but the doctor said it was normal.

I look down at the ring glistening on my finger. Drew proposed to me, saying he knew that this was the right choice. He said he wanted to marry me right after Brooklyn was born so she could be included in the wedding. Adam is, of course, happy that he's going to be an uncle and that I'm becoming his sister-in-law. Alli and Jenna were both shocked, but they're happy for us. Alli will be my maid of honor while Jenna will be one of my bridesmaid.

Eli found out from Adam and he called me to yell at me. He accused me of being the one who cheated and said that I was dumb for being with a dumb ass. I hung up on him and blocked his number. I didn't need Eli in my life and I even scolded Adam for telling him.

"Clare, you ready?" Drew calls out.

"Yep," I smile as I open the door.

"You look lovely as ever," he tells me as he pulls me into a hug and pecks my lips.

"This is going to take some time getting used to."

"Jake!" I squeal as I let go of Drew and run into my step-brother's arms.

Jake found out from mom and Glen about Drew and I. He promised to come for the graduation and stay for the pregnancy. After we told him our wedding date, he said he'd try to make it back here for that.

"Wassup, Jake?" Drew asks.

"Hey, Drew," he says as he shakes his hand. "Don't hurt my sister."

Drew grins. "I won't. I love her too much."

I smile at Drew and give him another kiss.

"Come on, let's go to graduation. Everyone is waiting on us," Drew comments.

"Okay, I'm—" I feel something warm rushing down my legs. I look down at the puddle that's surrounding my feet. My eyes widen and I grip Drew by the arm tightly.

"I—It's time?" he asks nervously.

I nod my head. "It's time."

-.-.-

_(Drew)_

After hours of Clare screaming and crying, she gave birth to a healthy baby! She's adorable with her dark brown hair and her crystal blue eyes. Everyone came to see Clare and the baby and to congratulate us. They told us about graduation and said Simpson will give us our diplomas. They all stay for a while to talk to us and hold Brooklyn. Once everyone was gone, I stay behind and talk to Clare and watch our daughter. I smile at Clare as I wrap my arm around her and kiss Brooklyn on her forehead.

"So," I say to start off, "ready to becoming Mrs. Torres?"

Clare grins and pokes her lips out for me to kiss her. I lean forward and capture her lips into a kiss. Afterwards, she responds, "More than ready."


End file.
